


âzyungel

by soul_of_blaze



Series: Of Hobbits and Dwarves [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, but it's one-sided at this point in the series, this isn't Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/soul_of_blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was it.</p><p>His breath came out ragged, fingers blindly grasping for Orcrist against the rock. The sword on his neck caused him strain, and yet he still could not find the sword into his hands. All he could think was of the boys, Fili and Kili hiding in a tree. Thorin had made many promises to Dis, but this was the one he never desired to break. They would see their Uncle slain, something that he had promised his sister would not happen. Now, her voice said 'Idiot' in his mind, in the voice that she had when Vili had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	âzyungel

**Author's Note:**

> Should be specified that I am working a lot between movieverse and bookverse scenes (obviously if you have read The Hobbit you know that the scene before the Eagles swoop in doesn't happen, i.e. Thorin doesn't go and get the shit beaten out of him by Azog and Bilbo doesn't defend him, and also that the Company spends a while at Beorn's, though in the movie it isn't very long, so a lot of happenings are mixed for the sake of my own writing).
> 
> Almost all the dialogue in this comes from the movie, besides the last scene in this. 
> 
> BUT ENJOY!
> 
> (the title translates to love in Khuzdul)

The way to the Shire had not been altogether difficult, as it had always been on the way to the Blue Mountains (apparently, Thorin had not noticed the settlement before Gandalf had pointed it out with ease), though it was no doubt that he had trouble finding his way around it. Everything was far smaller than the King, and still he was trying to grasp why any people would live under hills. Perhaps he should have joined in with a group of his company, rather than deciding to arrive last and on his own, but it did not matter for it was too late.

Gandalf had frowned down at him. "Are you sure you do not wish to arrive with everyone else?" Thorin's reply had been short, confirming he would arrive after the last group. Though he had felt the need to elaborate when Gandalf looked unsure yet.

"I trust," he said. "That you have picked out a... burglar that will suit the Company, and it would work well if they acted as they might were I not there. I may have agreed to your help, Gandalf, but that does not mean I can trust anyone you pick out of the blue. If the Company does not find themselves in agreeable company, I shall not risk an uncomfortable quest."

It took him far too long to locate the place, were it not for the mark the Wizard had left on the door, he probably would not have. By now, he was sure the Company had a good idea of what they thought of the last addition to their numbers. What he did not expect, was to hear laughing and singing coming from inside the hole as he approached. Indeed, it was the singing voices of his kinsmen and friends. Little he could make out, but the end of the song, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!", sounded familiar to an old song that nearly every Dwarf knew by heart. The lyric differed, though it wasn't surprising they would alter a song. Bilbo Baggins? The name of their burglar, then.

Thorin Oakenshield knocked on the door. Inside, everything fell silent, laughs dying out. He wondered idly if they were going to actually open the door, or if he was to be left out in the night. 

Contrary to his thoughts, the door did swing open and he turned his head from staring at the garden that took up the yard of the house. "Gandalf," he greeted. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he muttered it a bit, tugging off his cloak as he walked inside. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all were it not for that mark on the door."

Gandalf gave him a slight smile, but his attention was snagged by an indignant noise that came from a slightly smaller creature that scurried behind him to look at the door. The Hobbit. 

"Mark!" He shouted, frowning. "There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I put the mark there, myself." Gandalf said sternly, and the small man turned to gape slightly at the wizard. All the dwarves were there, milling about now and a few of them bowed to him when they caught him looking at them. He could see Fíli and Kíli, coming to stand closely behind him. As his nephews always were. Things with the apparent burglar were not looking up, despite how his Company seemed in good spirits. But Gandalf had turned his attention to Thorin.

"Bilbo Baggins," and as the man stepped forward, Thorin stared at him, only thinking that _yes_ , he was right about the name so there it was. The Company seemed to enjoy him, or at least teasing. Either way. "Allow me to introduce the leader of company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So," he began, staring down at Bilbo as he advanced closer to him. "This is the Hobbit," Thorin kept his eyes on the hobbit as he circled around him. Nothing glared at him, to say that the man had anything to be close to a thief or burglar. He was quite unremarkable, it seemed. "Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo didn't seem to be confused, though he shifted slightly when Thorin crossed his arms over his chest as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" 

Surely, if Gandalf had picked out a Hobbit, that he had to have some experience in fighting. They would be facing up to any sort of beast, and the possibility of Smaug himself. It would be foolish to bring someone who could not defend themselves. But he could not begin to imagine the smaller creature wielding either, or much else. 

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers," the hobbit looked amused with himself. "If you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."

He might have snorted, if it were not for the presence of Gandalf, and at any rate, his assumptions had been right. "Thought as much." Thorin turned back, casting a glance at Kíli and the rest of the Company with a small smirk. "He looks more like a grocer, than a burglar."

A chorus of laughs from the dwarves followed him deeper inside Bag End. 

-

What little food had been left by his Company did not appear so grand, but Thorin had become used to eating little and savoring it for what it was. Despite his apparent dislike of so many dwarves inside his hobbit hole, Bilbo served the remaining food with little complaint.

Hobbits were odd, he decided.

Their talk was quick, catching up on the information of the other dwarves from the meeting that Thorin had been at mere days beforehand. As Dwalin asked about the Iron Hills, and he answered him, he did not expect any surprised reactions. They were aware that this quest was theirs. And the hobbit's voice coming over the slight sighs of disappointment was unexpected as well.

"You're going on a quest?"

Thorin frowned, even as Bilbo disappeared to get more light on Gandalf's request. Though he did not look at Gandalf, he was becoming more suspicious about the choice in thief. Had their wizard not even told the hobbit what they were embarking on?

Said wizard unfolded a map, small as it was, and placed it on the table next to Thorin, as Bilbo came back with a candle. As Gandalf pointed to where Erebor was, the hobbit murmured, "The Lonely Mountain," out loud. As they looked upon the map, talking amongst the dwarves began again. Their talking was becoming more excited, of signs that it was time to take back Erebor and end Smaug's reign. However, the word 'beast' seemed to catch Bilbo off guard.

"What beast?" He asked, an obvious nervousness finding its way into his voice. 

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible," Bofur said, sitting on Thorin's other side. He waved the pipe he had as he talked; Thorin sighed quietly to himself. The dwarf could be a bit of a dramatic when it came to somethings and it appeared as though this would be one of those times. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," his words cast the room into a tense quietness. "Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

Thorin glanced behind him as Bilbo interrupted, though the man's hands were clutched nervously in front of his chest. "Yes I know what a dragon is," he said this and looked a bit out of it, though it was further interrupted by Ori jumping up and shouting, which quickly led to the all of the Company, for only a few moments as Balin cut him off swiftly. His words offended some of the older dwarves, as well the younger ones. Arguing began to break out, but as it seemed to be popular this night, was interrupted by Fíli.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last Dwarf!" Thorin did not smile, though seeing his heir ease his way into supporting his kin well would have made him proud in another circumstance. Kíli excitedly joined in.

"And we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," the dwarfling beamed when the other dwarves murmured in agreement, though the wizard himself seemed put off by the words. When Dori began pushing for information on that, it seemed to make things a tad more awkward and then, the dwarves were yelling, standing up out of their seats. Behind him, he could hear Bilbo trying to quiet them now, but it was not the effort he seemed to have. 

 _Ridiculous_ , he thought to himself before standing up. They did not have time for this. 

With one word, silencing the company was easy as he stood, and they all dropped back into their seats. "If we have read these signs, do you know think others will have too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering. Weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" Thorin's eyes cast across the company. "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

A great cry rang out from them, and Thorin felt proud that he had been able to rally them over to his side fully. But, as it were, Balin still interrupted them with a reminder of the biggest problem at their hands, if the dragon was truly gone. The front gate. Thorin dropped his eyes, slightly, though it seemed a waste of movement as Gandalf quickly presented a way in. 

"Who came you by this?" Though his shock was obvious, for the time being it was ignored. The key! Of all things for Gandalf to withhold.

"It was give to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping," Gandalf said, before offering the key to Thorin. "It is yours now." 

The handing over of the key seemed a grand, important moment, though it was interrupted by Fíli and Kíli making obvious remarks about the key. Gandalf nodded along, gesturing to the runes on the map and their importance. Another remark from the boys, which was painfully obvious and surely could have gone unsaid. Thorin thought of words to have with Dís about her sons. 

Gandalf nodded, though it seemed in his nature to present the hardship of each task. The door would be invisible; they had no way of finding it. Even with the key. Gandalf continued to talk, and Thorin dropped his head as he thought. 

"The task I have in mind will take a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage," he said. "But, if you're careful, and clever, I believe that it can be done."

Thorin appreciated the confidence for only a short moment.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said, eyes wide and they all shifted to look at the hobbit as he blinked.

"Hm," he said. "And a good one too. An expert, I imagine." 

"And are you?" 

It took a while for the hobbit to realize the question was directed at him, and oh Mahal, this was not going well. "Am I what?" Bilbo looks more confused now. There was a short silence, before it was interrupted by Oin.

"’E said e's an expert!" A merry sound of chuckling happened then, and obviously Oin had not heard exactly what was being said, but the Company seemed eager to accept that as the truth.

"What, me? No, no, no," Bilbo panicked then, trying to shake the attention off of him. "I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," he asserted, and was quite proud of that fact. 

Balin nodded along with what the hobbit had said, confirming that he did not believe him to be much of a burglar either. Thorin kept his eyes on his Company, though he could only imagine that the man behind him agreeing with the words of the others. As Dwalin spoke, it created yet another uproar. Apparently, Gandalf had had it with these uproars as he stood up, and then seemingly grew to an unimaginable height for intimidation, which unfortunately worked on all of them. 

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is," he said, then the shadow behind him shrunk. Gandalf grew calm, continuing to speak. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage," as he spoke the words, Thorin noted said hobbit looked more and more on the verge of bursting. The wizard directed his words to Thorin as he sat back down. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I've chosen Mister Baggins."

Were he less desperate, he might have completely refused Gandalf and his choice, but as things were rounding about, it seemed that the only logical choice rested in trusting the wizard. "There's a lot more to him than appearance would suggest," he added and Thorin looked away, "And he's got a great deal to offer than any of you know! Including himself." That seemed to settle it. "You must trust me on this."

Desperation had not yet been something he'd seen in Gandalf, and it appeared now as he pleaded. It was odd, but still spoke to Thorin.

"Very well, we'll do it your way," he murmured, turning to look at Balin, ignoring Bilbo's protests. "Give him the contract."

Balin nodded, standing up and running over the list of what was contained in it as he handed it to Thorin. Talking had begun amongst the dwarves, but as Thorin shoved the contract behind him into Bilbo's chest, one thing stuck out to the hobbit.

"Funeral arrangements?" There was fear in his voice, as to be expected and then he moved out from the packed, makeshift dining room to stand and unfold the contract with a sighing, "Oh."

Here it was then, Thorin shifted out of his chair and leaned close to Gandalf. These were words for the two of them, and no one else. "I cannot guarantee his safety," he said, quietly and even after Gandalf's confirmation, "Nor will I be responsible for his fate." 

This, on the other hand, seemed to make the wizard uneasy. But he still agreed with him, so Thorin stood back and turned to stare at Bilbo. No, the man was not his responsibility and if he got himself killed on their quest, well, what did he care? So long as he served his purpose.

Bilbo muttered under his breath, reading parts of the contract out loud to himself. While he paced around, Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and out of the corner of his eye, caught Gandalf looking _amused_. He'd gotten to the part about the dangers, as he read it off louder and louder, turning to glance at the Company with a small look of horror.

No surprise to Thorin when Bofur began talking about it in what might be considered gorier details. Certainly the hobbit seemed to find it that way as he let out a small noise. 

"Ye all right, laddie?" Balin asked, peering around Bofur with a small frown on his face. Bilbo tried to wave him off.

"Yeah, I feel," the hobbit continued to let out noises that sounded more panicky, even as he talked. Some sort of odd breathing, as he bent over with his hands on his knees. Thorin had no worry, though it might still be a bit disheartening if they took him on the quest like this. "Feel a bit faint.”  
  
"Think furnace, with wings!" Bofur, as Thorin had known he would be, still was enjoying drawing things out, especially with how their possible burglar reacted to his words. 

"Air," Bilbo said a bit breathlessly, stumbling over his words. "I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of flesh," Thorin did grow annoyed with his antics, eventually, and the novelty of Bofur teasing grew old quickly. Bilbo let out a few pained noises, breathing heavily as he attempted to collect himself. 

"Nope," he said rather suddenly, proceeded to shift on his feet and _faint_. 

Thorin let out a sigh as he turned around, listening to Gandalf scold Bofur.

-

Thorin bent over the small table as he wrote out the note, then signing it and leaving it there. It had not been his idea but, Balin and Dwalin both agreed that they at least leave the possibility for the hobbit to join them. 

Which he did not understand, as his position on the situation seemed clear. Bilbo Baggins would not go off on an adventure with dwarves and a wizard. No matter now, though, as he stepped out of Bag End. The Company moved slowly, picking about their things carefully and a few had already started down the road. Balin and Dwalin came to his side, watching with him as Fíli and Kíli laughed their way down the road. 

"I know you have little faith in most things now, lad," Balin said, resting his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "But Master Baggins has some good in him, an odd kindness about him, that we can trust," Thorin's silence answered enough. "I will not push you."

"We should go now, Thorin," Dwalin said, and that Thorin could agree with. The three remaining dwarves followed the others, toward the Green Dragon Inn. Where they would wait a few hours, and as Thorin concluded, leave without any burglar. A waste of time, but it would put at ease some of the dwarves. 

So, as eleven drew near, Thorin prepared to leave, making sure the Company mounted their horses and had supplies packed tight and well. He said nothing when Balin requested an extra horse, one that they would not need unless by some magnificence, the hobbit showed up. As they waited, time grew shorter and eventually, Thorin managed to get them moving along at what he considered far too slow but Balin had agreed to. 

"He may still come, and if we leave too fast, who knows what chance we will have missed, Thorin," Balin's words always held a note of scolding. He hated to admit, but such scolding made Thorin feel as a young dwarfling might. Fíli and Kíli would laugh at the image of their uncle being such. 

Gandalf lead them now, setting the pace. No doubt, he believed that Bilbo might appear from thin air! Thorin shook his head, which turned it to a surprised jerk at a sound that he caught over the talking of the dwarves.

"Wait!" A shout. "Wait!" Everyone pulled short, most in surprise though a few of the dwarves smiled at the sight of the hobbit stumbling up toward them, the contract clutched in his hand and billowing out behind him. The hobbit looked and appeared more ridiculous each time, Thorin thought. 

"I signed it," Bilbo said, a smile taking over his face as he came up toward Balin and Thorin. He handed it over to Balin, who looked meaningfully at him before looking at the contract closer. Bilbo nodded to himself, looking at Gandalf while Balin confirmed the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order," he said, smiling as he folded the contract. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." The entirety of the Company seemed pleased and even Bilbo beamed excitedly at Balin. Thorin shook his head, turning his horse back in order to resume their start. He did not care what happened; this changed little about the hobbit. 

"Give him a pony," he ordered. This, unsurprisingly to Thorin, shocked the hobbit into frowning and letting out protests. It did not matter now, the Company started off again and he only caught the shriek of the hobbit as Nori and Bofur pulled Bilbo off the ground and deposited him onto a pony. 

As well, he caught the sound of coin purses being tossed about, and rolled his eyes. 

-

Thorin decided easily that leaving Rivendell had at this point been the best part of the quest. Nothing warmed him more than waving off the elves as they marched upwards toward the mountains. Gandalf would not join them, though he warned against going anywhere past the mountains on their own. Time stretched thin now, Durin's Day loomed upon their heads. It was far away and yet ever so close. 

He had not liked the mournful look Bilbo had cast upon Rivendell when they left. What in the world could elves even offer him?

Safety, his mind reminded him. Ah, it was true. The hobbit would probably quite enjoy staying with elves, who would provide him with everything he need and not thrust him into danger at every turn. Still, Bilbo had continued to be by the Company's side and this did shock Thorin. 

There laid uneasiness in his heart when he looked at Bilbo, and he could not figure out _why._

As they moved up into the mountain, night blanketed them. Thorin found himself comforted for a short time by the mountain, and he knew that the rest of the Company must feel it as well. This was familiar, any mountain felt comforting under a dwarf's feet. The storm that came took them by surprise in this way, as suddenly rain sheeted down on them and the mountain became dangerous to walk on. 

Far too dangerous. They needed shelter, and now. 

Just as he thought this, the storm turned from natural to something that he had never thought to see. In the rain before them, the mountains began to shift and quickly as it happened, a fight between the giants began. At first, they watched in awe, until Thorin felt rock under his feet rumble. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the rock beginning to break and heard Fíli yell, "Kíli, grab my hand!"

They were swiftly separated from the other half of the Company. But it was too fast to think of other things, as the stone giant began to shift and move. As it separated, they came close to what was the actual mountain and Thorin scrambled to his feet, shouting for them to move. It was only a minor relief, for the other half of them shifted away. The fight was beginning to worsen, three stone giants fighting each other instead of the two. Thorin could not keep an eye on the other half and it gnawed at him. 

One of the giants fell forward, crashing right into the area where the remaining Company was. That, that singular movement crushed Thorin's heart. Not only his friends but his kin and Kíli... "No!" He shouted, screaming. Not Kíli, of all the dwarves, not his nephew. At last, the stone giant fell back onto the ground and they raced around the corner, relief flooding Thorin's veins when he found that all the dwarves were unharmed, though worse for wear. 

He marched forward, toward his nephew but had to take pause as he passed Bofur, who was panicking. 

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked eyes wide as he looked around frantically. It was not hard to see now, that things had calmed down. Thorin could see no hobbit amongst them. 

"Where's the hobbit?" The shout loud, but it came easily that they found him dangling from the edge of the rock. Bofur, Ori and some of the other dwarves instantly were scrambling on their knees, hands reaching and shouting for him to grab their hands. Thorin watched in slight dismay. Would this be it? Where they lost their burglar? 

No.

Thorin would not let that happen, not now, he would not and he shifted, moving quicker and smarter than the rest of his Company. While they reached over the rock, Thorin swung down and pushed Bilbo up into the awaiting arms of the other dwarves. They hefted him up then with little effort. Thinking it was safe then, he let out a sigh and rather suddenly, his hand slipped from grip on the rock. Dwalin caught his arm with ease, though Thorin did see the fear in his face for a moment. But he was hefted up onto the rocks again, standing up while Dwalin breathed heavily and looked at Bilbo.

"I thought we lost our burglar," he said. At that, Thorin twisted around, eyes narrowing as he looked at the frightened hobbit shivering between dwarves. 

"He's been lost," he snapped. "Ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." The words were cruel, hard but as he marched off, Thorin did not find that they were out of place. The hobbit had almost gotten him and Thorin killed just then. 

Far too much trouble.

Sleep did not come easy to any of them, though many snores eventually sounded through the small cave. It was not a comfort to hear his people sleep so, in a cave while storms raged outside. Besides himself, he knew Bofur was up, eyes watching over the Company and looking out for anything that might harm them in their sleep. 

There was no shuffle of feet, no indication that anyone was moving about and Thorin had his eyes closed in hopes that maybe some sleep might be granted to him. When Bofur's voice sounded out, it startled him. He did not open his eyes right away, waiting to see if whatever was going on needed his attention or if Bofur simply had found an awake dwarf. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell." It was the voice of the hobbit, and Thorin's eyes tightened. No, no surprise. 

"No, no," the sound of Bofur getting up alerted Thorin to him moving, possibly closer to Bilbo. "You can't turn back now. You're part of the company, you're one of us!"

"I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right."

There seemed a terrible quietness then, and he opened his eyes slowly as the conversation became more important. 

"I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins and I don't know what I was thinking." Bilbo tapped the walking stick twice on the ground, glancing away. "Should've never walked out my door."

"You're homesick," Bofur said slowly, smiling lightly and trying to tug Bilbo back into the cave. Thorin's stomach twisted at the desperation in Bofur. "I understand."

"No, you don't," Bilbo said, too quickly. "You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You, you're used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

That…! How rude of him to ever speak of dwarves in such ways, and into the face of a dwarf of Thorin's Company. He grew furious then, at the hobbit. 

But still, Bilbo regretted his words the moment they'd been spilled. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't," he stuttered and then faltered, looking down and away from Bofur. 

"No you're right," Bofur said slowly, nodding slightly though Thorin knew the look on his face could not be anything but hurt. Sad. In the morning, oh in the morning, it would be hard to face Bofur and the lack of the hobbit. Bofur glanced back at them then, Thorin saw the look on his face clear as day. It was devastating. "We don't belong anywhere." Another blanket of quiet settled over them then. He let his eyes slide away and though not completely shut, he didn't keep his eyes on them anymore. 

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Bofur said, and it was a wrench in his heart. "I really do." 

Bilbo was not so quiet now, so Thorin heard him shift away and turn, to leave them. But Bofur suddenly said, "What's that?" There was a frown in his voice, and the sound of a sword coming partly out of its sheath alerted Thorin to it almost instantly. 

The ground swallowed the Company before they could do much else than scramble at Thorin's yell.

-

In the end, Thorin would marvel for a long time at how they managed to escape the Goblin Tunnels as they did. But to him, at the moment in time, it did not matter. They were all safe, out of the tunnels and despite losing their things, in general it was not as bad as it could have been. He came to a halt next to Ori, resting against Orcrist. The Company came running, descending and Gandalf walked amongst them, mumbling under his breath. 

"... and Bombur, that makes thirteen!" The wizard nodded, as if satisfied but then a troubled look found its way onto his face. He turned, looking around him in confusion for a few moments. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Behind Gandalf, Kíli and Fíli looked around themselves in a hurried way, as did some of the dwarves but Thorin kept his eyes narrowed and on Gandalf. "Where is our Hobbit?" He shouted it now. 

"Curse the halfling!" Dwalin snapped. "Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me," Dori defended himself. But Gandalf towered over him then, eyes concerned.

"Well where did you last see him?" But Nori slipped an answer in before anyone else could say anything.

"I think I saw 'im slip away when they first cornered us," he said.

"Well, what happened then? Tell me."

Before anyone else could make a word or move, Thorin surged forward. "I'll tell you what happened," he ground out, anger flickering on his face. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he is long gone." Thorin caught the looks on Fíli and Kíli's face, Kíli's face dropping especially as he looked away and towards the others. 

Gandalf looked ready to say something, but he was interrupted by a voice from behind Thorin.

"No," Bilbo said as he appeared. "He isn't." The Company all let out surprised and relieved noises, though Thorin stared in shock. He had thought... it had seemed so certain! Why would he come back? 

"I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf exclaimed, surging forward toward Bilbo. The hobbit smiled and walked forward, patting Balin's shoulder as he passed him. 

Kíli let out a breathy laugh before saying, "We’d given you up!"

"How on earth did'ya get past the goblins?" Fíli inquired and it perked the interest of the rest of the Company. Thorin could not believe his eyes yet, and Dwalin stood by him with a frown on his face as well. Had they truly underestimated the small hobbit? What could have changed his mind into staying on this path with them? 

Bilbo laughed nervously, pointing and then letting his hands fall to his pockets. The look on Gandalf's face did not go unnoticed by Thorin, but he had little to voice about it at the moment. "Well, what does it matter?" He said and smiled, "He's back."

That was not enough for Thorin, though and he turned his eyes back to Bilbo. This was too much. Why? Why had he come back? It painted that odd feeling in his heart again, causing him minor panic. "It matters," he said quickly. Bilbo turned to stare at him in surprise. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo stared at him for a while, an odd look on his face. "I know you doubt me," he said, finally moving and facing Thorin. "I know, I know you always have. You're right," he gave a shrug with his words as Thorin looked upon him in mild confusion. "I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my arm chair. My garden. See that's where I belong," he gave a quick nod, gesturing and Thorin felt the feeling stirring again. It was not anger, as he had so often felt upon Bilbo's words. "That's home. And that's why I came back."

At those words, he turned his eyes from Thorin, to the other members of the Company, who were staring at him in shock. That seemed too much for him and he looked back at Thorin when he spoke.  "You don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

It was the end of his speech, and the dwarves had nothing to say to it. Thorin held Bilbo's gaze in surprise, then let it fall to the ground. He had been so wrong. No one, no one but the dwarves that stood with them now had such words to say to him about their home. And this was a hobbit! How on earth could he be so kind, when Thorin had nearly cast him out so readily?

He let his eyes look back up, but not fully, for he feared he could no longer hold the gaze of the hobbit. Everyone else remained quiet, eyes glued to Bilbo as he stood there and Gandalf smiled softly at him in surprise. 

But it was not to last as the moment things became better, they were running for the trees, climbing up them the best they could. Thorin watched slightly nervously, as each of the dwarves clambered up them. Bilbo, however, struggled to pull his sword out a warg. Idiot, Thorin cursed inside his head but near moments later, the hobbit had made it up into the tree. 

-

That was it.

His breath came out ragged, fingers blindly grasping for Orcrist against the rock. The sword on his neck caused him strain, and yet he still could not find the sword into his hands. All he could think was of the boys, Fíli and Kíli hiding in a tree. Thorin had made many promises to Dís, but this was the one he never desired to break. They would see their Uncle slain, something that he had promised his sister would not happen. Now, her voice said 'Idiot' in his mind, in the voice that she had when Víli had died.

 _Hobbits_ , he recalled from the brief lesson from Gandalf, _can pass unseen by most if they so choose_. Thorin did not know why these were the words he thought of, for they were not the best last thoughts to have. He'd be laughed at in the halls, to say that he had thought of a useless bit of information.

The orc had raised the sword then, and Thorin could see the sword coming down at a fast pace for his neck. But it never hit, it never came close as out of nowhere a blur slammed into the orc and sent the sword flying, the orc skidding across the ground. With a shock, he tried to see what was happening. His breath, what little he could gather, caught in his throat when he saw exactly what had hit the orc. Or who, as it would be more appropriate.

Bilbo had the orc under him, the sword raised and it came down hard, twice before Bilbo scrambled off and tumbled in front of Thorin. This sight, as it were, happened to be the last thing Thorin saw before he passed out from his wounds.

But it was a sight he'd never thought he would see. Bilbo Baggins had hefted himself up, the elven dagger held in front of him as he backed up to protect Thorin. Azog yelled in his own language, snarling with a smirk as he advanced on the small hobbit. And oh, he was small against the approaching warg and orc. It made Thorin's heart ache, something that became more confusing by the second. What was it?

Even in the night, Bilbo seemed to glow, like light radiated off his skin as he waved the sword uselessly at the orc that came down upon him. Truly, no this was not a natural glow, the hobbit did not glow and the sun had already set by then, and the glow that graced him was not one of fire. 

As a lad, Thorin had listened to his mother describe what it was like to see your One. She'd said they seemed to glow with all of Mahal's light. Some said they heard the dead sing, others said birds chirped, but all Thorin had at the moment was what his mother had said and the growl of orcs and wargs. This was not ideal, yet his heart thumped. He'd watched this happen once, as Dís had settled her eyes on Víli for the first time. 

He thought, before blackness took over him, that it should have happened the first time he'd seen Bilbo but nothing had showed him his One that day.

-

Light struck his eyes strongly, and he would have swatted it away but he felt fingers heavy on his brow and some muttering over him, before it shocked him into eyes fluttering open. Gandalf's face took up his vision and the wizard looked beyond relieved. While he registered this, his thoughts burst to the last things he remembered.

"The halfling," he croaked at Gandalf, who smiled down at him.

"It's all right," the wizard said slowly. "Bilbo is here," Gandalf shifted up slightly, and then turned to look behind him. Those words lifted some great weight off of his chest, though he still could not push himself up off of the rock he lay on. "Quite safe!"

Thorin heard the relieved sigh from the hobbit and twisted, propping himself up on one arm in a struggle to get up. He could hear the clatter of feet from his Company behind him. Then, he felt Dwalin and Kíli help him up to his feet, supporting him slightly. He pushed them off, and they fell back in slight surprise. 

"You," he said, his voice heated. His One stood there, staring up at him in what was transforming from relief to confusion. Oh, he could have died, he could have been hurt by the orcs and yet here he was, safe and standing in front of Thorin as if graced to be there. Anger took him over first. "What were you doing, you nearly got yourself killed!" What sort of world would it have been if he had had to live with the knowledge of his One, that he'd been right there? He moved forward, breathing heavily and Bilbo blinked at him, though he did not shrink back. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" At that, Bilbo's eyes flicked down briefly and he clenched his jaw. "That you had no place amongst us?"

His eyes continued staring hard at the rock, like his life depended on it. Thorin's breaths came out harshly, thoughts spinning wildly. He could not think straight, not one thought paused to let him consider it. Here was Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit who had stupidly jumped in front of an orc and warg to defend his life. His One, his One was not all that bright and he could not begin to grasp that he stood before him, with a hurt look on his face as he focused hard on the carrock they were on. All those words he'd said, he wished he could take them back. But just as much, he wished he had left the hobbit at home, safe in Bag End. It dawned on him, however, that through this he had found him and through this, he would keep him. Thorin had been wrong, so terribly wrong. 

"I've never been so wrong, in all my life," Thorin surged forward, arms wrapping Bilbo up in a tight hug to himself. There was a cheer then, from the Company, likely out of relief but he held tight to the hobbit. After a moment, of him not moving, he felt Bilbo embrace him back. Oh, it was far too sweet, far too lucky for him. 

When he pulled away, he paused to look at his One before saying, "I am sorry I doubted you," with wonder.

"Ah, no, I would have doubted me too," he breathed softly. "I'm not a hero. Not a warrior. Not even a burglar," he added, looking over at Gandalf with a sheepish grin. Thorin kept his eyes on Bilbo, smiling wide. It did not matter. None of that mattered to him anymore. Bilbo was his One, regardless of what his occupation might be. The hobbit blinked, turning his head slightly to watch as the Eagles left. Thorin lifted his gaze then, pausing as he drank in the sight before him. It did not take long for others to catch on; as Bilbo twisted his head to look in the direction when the King began walking forward.

"Is that... what I think it is?" 

 _Erebor_ , a voice sighed in his head. 

"Erebor," Gandalf confirmed. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin breathed. It was grand to see, even from so far away that all they could see was the mountain. Oh, how he longed for the day that he might step inside again. The talk of birds mattered not to him, except that it meant one thing. "We'll take it as a sign," he said, then looked over toward Bilbo. "A good omen."

- 

 “I think I am a fool,” Thorin said, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. Beside him, Dwalin raised a single eyebrow. The King had seldom said negative things about himself, even the slight accusation made his cousin uneasy. Was it to do with Erebor, with their quest? If Thorin wanted to turn around now, to stop, it would be an order that was followed, but… They could not go back now, they were too far along and only Mirkwood remained between them and the Lonely Mountain.

“Is this about the quest?” Dwalin kept his eyes on the back of Thorin’s head. “Thorin?”

“No!” He snapped, fist coming down on the log they sat on. But he said no more, pinching his nose between his fingers with a long sigh. Out in the distance, day began to dim and the rest of the Company milled about in the yard of Beorn’s. Fíli and Kíli stood with Bilbo, talking excitedly about something while the hobbit peered at the flowers in the great garden. Dwalin shook his head, because of course that was what their burglar had interest in. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Thorin watched the hobbit and his nephews with tensed shoulders. Ah, was he stressed over what had happened? It could very well be that, though Fíli and Kíli were quite safe where they stood.

“Tell me, then,” he said, closing his eyes to the lowering sun. The shuffle of armor told him that Thorin shifted slightly.

“What stories have you heard about discovering your One?” The topic change did not shock Dwalin, as whatever weighed on the King’s mind may have been too much to talk of. It was not uncommon to hear talk of it either, as he had heard Ori sighing about it once or twice, with reassurances from Gloin and Bombur both. But not everyone found their One, it was not unheard of for a dwarf to not marry and focus on his craft. Excluding Gloin and Bombur, not one of the Company had their One.

“The same as you, I’m sure,” Dwalin said, confident that they’d heard the same things. What it was like to meet your One had been bedtime stories, once upon a time, that occupied dreams. Though he'd long given up, fit to serve his King. At that thought, he opened his eyes to watch Thorin again. Said dwarf had his head dropped into his hands. “You know, glowing, singing, birds chirping. All those spectacular things. Not sure how I feel about that sort of revelation, though.”

“I,” Thorin started, then stopped and lifted his head out of his hands. He seemed even more conflicted as he went back to watching his nephews and Bilbo. Said hobbit held up a flower, saying something about it at least that was his guess because he couldn’t see what was being said from here, and Fíli took it then stuck it behind Kíli’s ear with a laugh.

“I met my One. I found my One, Dwalin, and I do not,” the King let out a frustrated noise, biting down on his knuckle but not looking at the dwarf beside him. Eventually, he spoke again, muffled and quiet against his hands, “I do not know what to do.”

“You found your One?” Shock, but then his face broke into a smile. It could be a rare thing among the dwarves; especially their Company and he felt nothing but happiness for Thorin. “You found your One! Thorin, this is a wonderful occasion. What makes you grieve so?” He grunted, a hand falling onto his cousin’s back.

“There is no time, for this,” Thorin snapped out, gesturing vaguely around him.

“It’s one of the Company, isn’t it?” Dwalin had removed his hand though the other dwarf’s eyes had dropped down to the ground. “Who, Thorin?”

But he had little luck gaining a response.

At that moment, there was a great noise of shrieking, which came from the direction of Fíli and Kíli, and Thorin jerked his head up. Fíli had Bilbo over his back, laughing as he ducked and evaded Kíli trying to grab the hobbit off his brother’s back. It was amusing to Dwalin, as a red-faced Bilbo shrieked again when Kíli did manage to snatch him from Fíli. Their burglar yelled beating his hands against the youngest of the Company’s back. Neither of the two was bothered by his protests, continuing to run around and duck under each other. Fíli had a much harder time trying to pluck Bilbo from Kíli’s back.

Their antics not likely to end anytime soon, Dwalin shifted his looking back to Thorin. Upon which, he was met with a small shock. Thorin’s mouth pulled into a full, true smile and his eyes lit up with mirth, as he watched his nephews.

“Ah,” Dwalin said, an understanding dropping onto his shoulders. As he thought over what to tell the King, Kíli came running toward them, weaving between Bofur and Ori, sliding to a stop in front of his uncle. Thorin crossed his arms over his chest, raising his brows as Fíli came to an unsteady stop next to his brother.

“Put Bilbo down, Kíli,” he ordered, but his nephew pouted.

“Mister Boggins is fine with it!”

“I am certainly not!” Bilbo scowled down at Kíli, struggling and kicking his legs in hopes that it would cause the dwarfling to drop him. It did not, though their uncle sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

Dwalin watched, amusement flickering over his face. A stare off between uncle and nephew seemed to be happening, though Kíli’s face cracked into a smile easily. Thorin’s did not, and when Kíli did not drop the hobbit onto his feet, Thorin shifted. He picked Bilbo up off of Kíli’s shoulders and set him down on the ground softly, but not before Dwalin caught the gentle, pained look that crossed Thorin’s face as he looked upon on Bilbo.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is kind of a prelude to the actual fic I plan on writing, as I have been interested in writing some type of fic for The Hobbit and it originated in the thought of the Durin boys surviving and Dis showing up to punch her brother in the jaw for almost getting her sons killed (and Bagginshield wormed its way into the idea). So, the series will not be Unrequited/One-sided, just this side-story will appear as such. The next part of the series will be surrounding Dis, though it will likely not be as long as this, all considered this one ended up longer than I thought it was going to.


End file.
